


Dr No

by Attasee



Series: The Q Branch Files [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: Apparently newly appointed Technician Number 23 likes to Journal.





	Dr No

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages and was fun to do. If Number 23's handwriting looks suspiciously like 006 then its a coincidence.

[ ](https://ibb.co/h8RCD5)


End file.
